The Hunted Part Two
by JapanAnime
Summary: What well happen if Roes master wnats her to Kill Jake and Who Is These Kids?


**The Hunted- Part Two**

As Jake and Rose passionately kissed in the sparkling, silvery moonlight, her enemies watched closely at Rose. As the sun slowly took to the morning sky, Lisa and the rest headed back home. Lisa felt happy that she got Jake and Rose together and that they had fallen in love. But someone wasn't happy about the young couple's union. It was Rose's master. His servants had reported back to him with news of Rose and of her new union with the dragon boy. He knew that Rose would never murder or injure the one she loves. Something like that could cause a huge change in one's plans. But he wasn't about to let this girl disobey him.  
Late that night as Rose slept in the guest room; her evil master opened her window and went inside her room. He zapped her with just enough power to awaken her. Rose jerked from her slumber and looked around. When she spotted her former master, fear was in her eyes but courage was in her heart. "Master." She said as she got out of bed. He stood before with in such a majestic and proper manner as his voice boomed in her ears as he spoke. "I thought I told you to destroy that dragon!" Rose stood her ground and didn't blink her eyes. "I'll never kill Jake even if he is a dragon. I love him!" He sneered as he mocked her. " Ahhh, yes. The "dragon". The one we have been trying to kill." She growled as she prepared to fight him. "We? There is no we between us. We're finished! Jake and I will be together forever and you can't do anything about it!" In the blink of an eye, he had his hand wrapped around her throat as rage filled his eyes. "Don't be so sure about that! You belong to me and you will do as I say! Remember, I know what your weakness is!" In a second, he was gone. Rose ran to her window and shut it. She gasped as her chest heaved with fear. She closed her eyes a moment and placed her hand on her throat. They would all need to be very careful.  
The next day at Jake's grandfather's shop, Rose walked in. She had missed being away from Jake. She gave him a small peck on the lips before she turned to look at Fu dog. She had a wish but she wasn't sure if it could be fulfilled. "Fu dog, I was wondering about something… I was wondering if you could turn me into a dragon as well?" He smiled and quickly in the back. When he came back out with a gold heart necklace between his teeth. She bent down and took it from him when he began speaking. "This magic necklace that I'm giving you will turn you into a dragon. I want you to guard it with your life. We don't want it to fall in the wrong hands." She nodded her head and very gently hugged Fu dog. As she stood up, Jake took the necklace from her hand. She turned around and gave him a puzzled look. He smiled at her and unhooked her necklace. "Let me do the honor of putting this around your neck." She smiled and turned her back to him. He placed shining jewelry around her neck and hooked. Her face was filled with so much joy that she hugged him.  
Not too far away, a little girl and boy were running from a group of hunters. The boy and girl ran as fast as their little legs could carry them. "Leave us alone!" The girl shouted toward the hunters. The girl knew they would never be able to outrun them so she grabbed her brother, picked him, up, and flew into the trees. The hunters stopped and looked into the trees. They had lost them. She landed in a tree that was far from the hunters and put her brother down. She quickly began writing a note as her brother kept an eye out for the hunters. "Sis, what will happen if we don't find them?" She turned toward him and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. We will." She threw the note into the air and let the wind carry it.

The note landed right by Trixie's feet. "Hey, a note." She looked around to see if anyone had lost it but she didn't see anything. She opened the note and began reading it. "Help us! We're in the forest! The hunters are going to get us and take our powers away! Our magic can't stop them! Please! S.O.S HELP!" Trixie gasped and showed the note to a few of Jake's friends who were anxious about what was written.

After reading the note, they showed it to Jake. Jake thought it must have been some of friends who were in trouble. He changed into his dragon form and flew to the forest. He looked all over the forest but he didn't see them. However, he did see two small children in a tree. Just as he was about to reach and take them, Rose's former master hit Jake in the back of his head. Jake fell to ground and changed back into his human form. Over and over, he heard the children's'' voices yelling towards him. "DRAGON DADDY!" Jake tried to get up but the only thing he could do was lay there and listen to them call him. "D-Daddy?"  
All of Jake's friends gathered at his house but Jake was nowhere to be seen. They all decided that it must have been a trick. "You know, I bet Rose had something to do with this." Said Trixie as she spoke to his friends. Rose heard what she said and became outraged. "WHAT! I love Jake. Why would I want to hurt him?" Then Fu dog stepped into the conversation. "Looks, we're all worried about Jake so I think we should stop fighting and start looking for him. They nodded their head and they all ran into the forest hoping to find their dear friend.  
As the two children continued calling his name, Jake turned his head as he spoke in a weak voice. "Who…are…you…?" The girl smiled at him. "We are-" Just as she was about to reveal who they were when all of Jake's friends shouted his name. "JAKE!" He raised his tail up to show them where he was. Rose and Trixie saw his tail and ran ahead of his friends. Rose sat next to him and held him close to her. Jake slowly looked at her and smiled. "R-Rose… T-Trixie… S-Spud…" He looked up and saw the two children sitting on a thick tree branch. "You two, what are your names?" They jumped down from the tree and landed beside him. "I am Rosy and I am Jake Jr." In a mere flash, the Master snatched both of them up and took them away. "NO!" Yelled Jake and his friends. They all yelled "Dragon up" and took to the sky. They had very little time but they had to stop the Master before he hurt the children and take over the world.

To be continued…


End file.
